


Predictable

by TheGayCactusLord



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Gay, Host Clubs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 10:53:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15772662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGayCactusLord/pseuds/TheGayCactusLord
Summary: Tamaki uses the same phrases for his customers every day. The twins both agree, that it's getting tiring. So the twins try hard to make there point that Tamaki can be, quite predictable.





	Predictable

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Predictable](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/408927) by ???. 



> This is based off of a performance at a convention, you can find it on youtube by looking up, OHSHC predictable.

"Hey boss." The twins say in unison as they follow Tamaki. All the others hosts watch what is going on with curiosity.

"No no no no no, stop following me!" Tamaki said as he tries to get away from the twins. He walks past Haruhi and Kyoya trying so hard to get them to stop but they just won't. 

"But Tamaki!" Hikaru says holding his younger twins hand.

"Your getting quite boring!!!" Says Kaoru finnishing off his twins sentence. Tamaki turns around and looks at the two twins, wich both have smug expressions on there faces.

"Boring? Why, whatever do you mean?" Tamaki questions, holding on to his scarlet red rose.

"Well, everyday you!" Hikaru says.

"Say the same things!!" Kaoru finnished off.

"It's boring!!!" The twins say together as they let go of eachothers hand.

"It is not boring!!!!!" Tamaki says with slight anger in his voice. Honey senpai watches while eating his cake, while sitting in Takashi's lap. Kyoya pushes up his glasses and takes notes because he feels like this could be useful for later. While Haruhi just watches. 

"Yeah well, eventually the girls will get bored of it!" Kaoru says.

"And then they will want a more intresting host!" Hikaru continues.

"Like us!" The twins say as they slightly bend to the side.

"Pft, I don't know what your talking about! Those lovely ladies never get bored of me! Besides, isn't your 'forbidden love' getting old?" Tamaki asks, thinking he had won the arguement.

"Oh Tamaki." Kaoru says getting closer to Hikaru.

"Kaoru and I never do the same things everyday!"Hikaru says as he pulls his younger twin close.

"We do something new every day." Kaoru says, as Tamaki pulls the two away from eachother.

"Yeah whatever, 'Twincest' much. I still disagree, who can get bored of me!!!!" He says as he drops his rose on the ground.

"Well Tamaki." Kaoru says.

"Your just." Hikaru continues.

"A pradictable person." The twins says in unison, as they laugh.

"I am not!!!!! Haruhi-" Tamaki states but gets interupted.

"HIKARU AND KAORU ARE MAKING FUN OF ME, MAKE YOUR EVIL BROTHERS BEHAVE!!!!" Hikaru says mocking Tamaki.

"See, we know what your gonna say, and when your gonna say it.." The twins say together. Kaoru walks up to Tamaki and smirks.

"Sorry Tamaki, your just pradictable-." Kaoru says, but he gets cut off by Tamaki who grabbed his waist and titled him to give him a kiss on the lips. Tamaki releases the kiss and let's go of him. And points at him.

"Ha!!!! Predict that!!!!!" He says in triumph. Kaoru stands there in shock and covers his mouth, and glances over at his twin, who is also shocked."See Haruhi!!! I just won the arguement!!!" He says happily.

"No senpai, you just proved you are gay." She says as she walks by him. Kyoya smirks at the savage words Haruhi just gave him. Honey laughs and Mori gives a small but barley visible smile.

"Hikaru!!!!" Kaoru runs up to him.

"What is it Kaoru?" He says as kaoru hugs him.

"I need you to get the taste of Tamaki out of my mouth!!!!!" He says and pulls Hikaru in for a kiss. Hikaru kisses back. Once they break away Tamaki looks at them.

"I KNEW YOU WERE GONNA DO THAT, HA PRADICTABLE!!!!" He says then walks away. Leaving everyome to do whatever,


End file.
